Gregor and the Prophecy of Will
by Eiedolon
Summary: 3 years after Gregor leaves, He still misses the Underland. But then Luxa comes and tells him there was another prophecy about him.Gluxa R&R! Not writing another chapter until i get hmmm. lets say 3 more reviews. and check out my Shorts fic!
1. Chapter 1

Gregor and the Prophecy of Will

Chapter 1

It had been three years since Gregor had seen the Underland. Three years since he had seen Temp, Vikus, Howard, Ripred, or Lapblood. But what was even worse was it had been three years since he had seen Luxa. He missed her the most.

Gregor knew that he would never love anyone else. He would die for Luxa. And he knew Luxa would die for him. He spent his days just thinking of her. Just imagining her smile, her face, her laugh.

Gregor had talked his parents into home-schooling him, so he wouldn't have to show his scars at school. Because if someone saw his scars, they would start asking questions. And that would either leave him crying or mouth hanging open as he tried to think up some story.

Gregor hadn't been happy in three years. He hadn't thought about anything but the Underland for three years.

He didn't miss the Underland because everyone thought he was a hero. He missed it because he had nothing to hide there. He missed it because he had friends there. He missed it because Luxa was there.

"Gregor! Dinner time!" shouted his mom from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Gregor shouted back. He had been looking at his pictures again. The one of him and Ares, and the one of him and Luxa in the Museum.

Gregor got up and walked into the kitchen, still thinking about Ares. And about Luxa. About their first kiss in the Museum. About all the times they had fought. About their dance at Hazard's Birthday Party. It felt like it had been a long time ago. In another lifetime even.

Gregor sat down and ate. He didn't even taste the food. Heck, he didn't know what he was eating, much less care about what it was. All he was thinking about was Luxa. The girl he loved but probably would never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gregor was lying down on his bed. He was still thinking of Luxa. He wondered what she was thinking. He also wondered if she missed him. But mostly, he was wondering if she still loved him, or if she had moved on. But then his thoughts were interrupted.

"Gregor, can you go and do the laundry? Without any detours?" his mom asked from the doorway.

"Sure, Mom," he replied. He knew what she meant. She meant no snaking off to the Underland. It's not like he was going to. He might miss the Underland, but he was afraid of what he might find there.

"Here's the laundry. Now get going. I want it done before it's your bed time," she said as she handed him a big basket of clothes.

He took the basket and walked out the door. The elevator was broken again so he took the stairs.

When he arrived at the laundry room, he separated the darks, the whites, and the colors, and put them each in a different washer. And that's when he heard it. The grate was rattling again. For a moment he was tempted to investigate, but he knew it was probably just the currents.

"Gregor!"

It couldn't be. It was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Gregor, I know you're there!" and then there was a pause.

"Fine then, I'll just go back to Regalia!"

That got his attention. He scrambled to the grate and opened it, almost tearing it off its hinges in the process. He stuck his head out into the currents, to see if it was really who he thought it was. Then there was a flash of gold, and the feeling of something on his lips. Then he pulled away and heard a laugh. He knew that laugh.

"I tricked you, Overlander!" said Luxa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gregor was so excited he could barely think.

"Luxa!" they leaned in and kissed.

"Yes Gregor. It is me," she said

"Why are you here?" Gregor asked. The truth was, he really didn't care, but he asked anyways. He was just happy to see her.

"There's another prophecy! It doesn't refer to you as the Warrior, but as the one who killed the Bane. It is called the Prophecy of Will. You are needed again, Gregor," she replied. At the word "Prophecy" a frown came upon his face.

"My mom will never let me go. Even if it was just for a peaceful overnight stay, she wouldn't let me go," he said.

"That is too bad. I thought we could catch up while we were in Regalia," she said sadly.

"Who said I care if she'll let me, or even if I'm going to ask. Let's go," said Gregor. Luxa laughed.

"Hello Overlander," said Aurora.

"Hey Aurora. How have you been?" asked Gregor.

"Very good. We have all missed you terribly," said the bat.

"That's good to hear. Well, besides the missing me terribly part," Gregor said. At this they all laughed. Gregor thought it was good to hear her laugh again.

"Get on, Gregor," said Luxa, motioning for him to sit behind her. Gregor climbed onto Aurora's back.

Then he wrapped his arms around Luxa's waist, and leaned forward so that his head was on Luxa's shoulder. Then Luxa leaned her head back so that her head was on Gregor's shoulder. They sat like that all the way to Regalia.

When they arrived, Vikus, Howard, and Hazard were waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Gregor!" the three said together. Howard stepped forward and caught Gregor in a bone-crushing hug. Hazard gave a victory scream and started doing a jig. And Vikus stepped forward and shook his hand. But Luxa spun him around and kissed him. Gregor felt like they could stay like that forever, but after just a couple of minutes, Howard interrupted.

"Ah-Hem? We're still here you know? And I still don't approve of you being with my cousin, Gregor," said Howard. Gregor and Luxa pulled away from each other, faces red.

But Luxa's face wasn't red because of embarrassment.

"How dare you, Howard? I love him! And it's not your decision! I will love him no matter what you think! And he loves me too!" Luxa yelled.

"Oh, umm. Eh. Sorry," said Howard quietly and walked away. Luxa walked back to Gregor where he put his arm across her shoulders. Vikus was smiling, Hazard's mouth was gaping, and Luxa had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, now that you are here, Overlander, you shall bathe and then you will go to Luxa's chambers. I will meet you there later to show you to the new prophecy," said Vikus.

"Okay," responded Gregor. Gregor made his way to the nearest bathroom, where he bathed quickly. Then he found his old clothes replaced with the common Underland garb, a tunic, some shorts, some underwear, and woven sandals. He got dressed after drying himself off with a spider silk towel, and came out of the bathroom.

He then asked the nearest person for directions to Luxa's room. He followed the directions to a stone door, where he obviously then knocked.

"Who is it?" he heard Luxa call from the inside.

"It's an evil army of cutters who have come to kill you! Now seriously, who do you think it is?" Gregor responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He heard a laugh from inside.

"Is that you, Gregor?" Luxa asked.

"The one and only!" he yelled back.

"I'll be right there!" she said happily. Gregor heard footsteps and then the door opened and he saw Luxa standing in front of him. She was smiling at him

"Come in!" she said. He walked in and Luxa closed the door and joined him. She sat down on a couch.

"Come sit with me," she said as she patted a spot next to her. Gregor walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. Then he leaned in and kissed her. When they finally pulled away, Gregor started talking.

"So what's been going on while I was gone?" he asked. So she told him all about her learning to be a queen, and what they did to keep the peace between the gnawers and them. It turned out they had put places in the city for each of their allies, so there could be more trust between them.

"So what's been happening in your life?" asked Luxa.

"Well, I spent every single second of my life for the past three years thinking about you. That's about it," he said slowly.

"Thanks…"she said, her face red.

"It's the truth," He said. Vikus chose that moment to walk in.

"Follow me," Vikus said quickly.

**Hey. Any ideas for a prophecy? The best one gets picked for the story. Just so we're clear, the prophecy of will, will is like if you think something, and it happens. I guess that's not a very good explanation. Also if you understand my meaning, write me a better definition.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm changing the meaning of what I meant for Will, because of lack of a better definition. It now means like the will of a dead person.**

Gregor fidgeted as he walked, holding Luxa's hand as they went. He had so many questions. _Will I have to fight? Where are Ripred, Lapblood, Mareth, and the others who he thought of, along with the others, as his second family?_

"Here we are, Gregor!" said Vikus as they approached the prophecy room. Vikus unlocked the door, and motioned for Gregor to enter first. They all filed in, and nobody moved.

"Well? Where is it?" Gregor asked nervously. Vikus walked over to one wall of the room, and pressed a series of blank tiles.

He finished, and stepped away from the wall, and it slid away, slowly, with the mind numbing sound of stone against stone, and finally slid back fully into the wall. It showed a vast, dark, gaping cavern.

Vikus stepped into the hallway, and took a torch from one of the brackets. He held it up, and led the way through the cavern. He stopped a few hundred yards from the entrance, at a pillar made of rock and stone. He put the torch in another set of brackets just above his head.

Gregor stepped up to the pillar, and slowly read it, scared of what would be on the next line.

_**The Prophecy of Will**_

_**Death, disease, and war and strife,**_

_**For the Underland, no more life,**_

_**Unless the killer of the Bane,**_

_**Can be brought from above again,**_

_**Four fliers, three gnawers, two killers, one crawler,**_

_**Or none of them come back to you.**_

_**Fliers, gnawers, killers, and crawler descend,**_

_**The burning bridge, they must defend.**_

_**If the bridge is burnt to sunders,**_

_**The Bane's followers can make no blunders.**_

_**If the will of the Bane, is fulfilled,**_

_**All who oppose them will be killed.**_

"Okay, so this is bad," said Gregor as he turned around.

"What does it say?" Luxa asked nervously.

"Why didn't you let Luxa read it?" Gregor asked, annoyed.

"Because I didn't think she should," said a voice from the mouth of the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

"Howard!?" shouted Luxa. She was steaming mad now.

"Yes, cousin. It was me," said Howard smoothly.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Luxa, turning to Vikus. Vikus looked just as furious, if not more.

"He tricked us. I didn't realize it until now, but he did. He told me that if she was aloud to read it, she might be overcome with excitement, and have a heart attack. So, what was the real reason, Howard?" asked Vikus.

"Well, I thought that I could keep Luxa and Gregor apart if I told you that she might have a severe medical condition if she sees him. I was hoping to keep the prophecy a secret from Luxa. That way I could fly to the Overland myself, get Gregor, fulfill the prophecy, and get him gone before he could see Luxa. Unfortunately, you just had to leak the secret to her that there was a prophecy, but she couldn't read it. You just said a few minor details, but the one about Gregor, you just had to include," said Howard, glaring at Gregor and Vikus.

"Leave us, Howard, I'll deal with you later," said Luxa, her face red with anger. She silently walked back to Gregor, and slipped her hand into his. They then walked together back to the prophecy so Luxa could read it. When she was done, she gasped.

"So, what do we know about this prophecy?" asked Gregor. Vikus turned to him in the dim light.

"We know what bridge it is. The Bridge of Deadalus. The only wooden bridge in the Underland, and so, the only bridge that can burn. We know that the Will of the Bane is a group of Gnawers who still fight the Bane's fight. We're sending Aurora and another Flier whom we trust, Ripred, Lapblood, and another Gnawer who they know, Temp, you and Luxa," said Vikus. There was a commotion outside, and Vikus went to the mouth of the cave to see what it was.

Gregor walked over to Luxa, who was sitting, hugging her knees to her chest. He sat down next to her. He gently removed a strand of hair from her face. She looked up and into his eyes. There, he saw a deep pain.

"What's wrong?" Gregor asked, putting his arm around her sholders. She cuddled into his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm worried. If we fail, nobody in the underland will survive. And on top of that, Howard doing that was a deep blow. He put his feelings before ours," said Luxa, a single tear falling down her face.

"Well stop worrying about it. I don't care what Howard thinks, and neither should you. I will never leave you. Especially not because of what he thinks. Luxa, I love you, and I know you love me. There is nothing that can change that," Gregor said sincerely. Luxa looked up at him, smiling, and with tears in her eyes. They leaned forward, very, very slowly, and finally, their lips met. They both new that this, by far, was the most passionate kiss they had shared.

"Oh, look at the little love-fliers! I'll have to tell everyone in Regalia!" said yet another voice from the mouth of the cave. They pulled away, blushing a deep shade of red, and turned to look at who the voice belonged to. Gregor stood up, and smiled.

"Ripred!" he shouted as he ran toward the rat. He reached Ripred, and gave him a big hug.

"There, There, boy, there are others here too. But it's good to have you back, Overlander," said Ripred.

"It's good to be back, Ripred," said Gregor, pulling away to look at who else was there. He saw Lapblood, and ran to give her a big hug too. He saw Aurora standing next to a big blue and orange bat, almost as big as Ares had been. Temp, of course, and then the last one. She had been standing at the back of the crowd. The third rat. Gregor fell to his knees.

"Tw—Twa—Twitchtip?" stuttered Gregor, as he fell to the ground, unconcious.


	7. Chapter 7

Gregor awoke, and found he was in the hospital wing, lying on a bed. He sat up, and felt a sharp pain in his head. He moved his hand to his head, only to find it was being held. He tried to move his other hand to his head, but found it was being held too. He gave up, settling for a groan. The first person holding his hand was a doctor, who was checking his pulse. The other, was Luxa.

"What happened?" he said slowly. Luxa squeezed his hand, and moved closer to the bed.

"You were so overcome with shock when you saw Twitchtip you dropped to the ground unconscious and hit your head on the stone floor," said Luxa.

"I guess it wasn't a dream then," replied Gregor. The doctor took her hand away from Gregor's wrist.

"Now that you are awake, Overlander, you may go," she said. Gregor nodded, and she left. Gregor stood up, and stretched. He took Luxa's hand.

"Let's go to your room, so we can talk," he said, and Luxa smiled and lead the way. When they finally reached her room, Gregor opened the door, and followed Luxa in.

"So where is everybody?" Gregor asked, wanting to talk with everybody, especially Twitchtip.

"We will see them when we are done talking here," said Luxa.

"So… has anything…else…happened while I was gone?" Gregor asked, not really completely sure if everything was as good as it seems, except of the prophecy, which obviously was terrible. He had been in the Underland too long for it to be so calm all of a sudden. After all, the Cutter's were still the enemy, and he had no idea what had happened to the Star-nosed Moles. Apparently, Luxa took this the wrong way.

"Gregor! Are you accusing me of cheating on you?! After all that we've been through, you still don't trust me!?" Shouted Luxa.

"No Luxa, I am not! I was talking about with the other Underlanders! I know the Gnawers are friends now, but what about the Diggers, or the Cutters, or the Nibblers? It just seems too peaceful for the Underland I used to know!" yelled Gregor back. Luxa looked sad.

"I am sorry, Gregor. I jumped to a conclusion when I should not have," Luxa said, and hugged Gregor.

"It's okay, Luxa. I was accusing you of something too, although nothing like that. Before I say what I'm about to say, because I might forget about this, but how long was I out in the hospital?" asked Gregor.

"About four hours," replied Luxa. Gregor turned so pale if anyone had walked into the room, they would think he was a ghost.

"My mom is going to be after me by now. Oh well. I'm not going home. Anyway, I was accusing you of holding something back. I thought that you might not tell me something like if there was a war, because you might think that it would scare me into going home. It was a thought that became words before I could think about how stupid the thought itself was," Gregor said.

"It's okay. Let's just forget about what just happened. Would you like to play questions?" asked Luxa.

"What's that?" asked Gregor.

"It is a game that girls play when sleeping at eachother's homes. One person asks a question, and then the other person answers, and asks another question. You can ask the question of the other person, too,"said Luxa.

"Okay. You go first," said Gregor.

"Have you ever been in love with anyone except for me?" asked Luxa.

"Nope. Same question," said Gregor.

"Well, I was betrothed once, but it was fixed, and I didn't love him, so I ran away and hid with the Nibbler's until they said if I came back I wouldn't have to marry him. That was before I met you, though. So technically, no. When did you start loving me?" Luxa asked.

"Probably… on the first prophecy. When I fell. I was having conflicting emotions about jumping. Then I realized that I was in love with you, and that you would die if I didn't. Then I realized that everyone would. And I told myself the feelings wouln't matter, because you didn't feel the same way. And that eiether way, I would die, so I might as well die and save everyone else, rather than die along with everyone else," Gregor said. Luxa smiled.

"For me, it was probably when you saved me from the spinner on the first prophecy, with your drinkable weapon in a can," said Luxa, and Gregor laughed. Gregor waited for the next question.

"You ask. I gave you that one for free," said Luxa, as she winked at Gregor.

"Okay then. What is the best dream you've ever had?" asked Gregor.

"Hmm…that is a tough one. Probably this one where we were up in the Overland. It is my favorite, because it was with you, and what I imagined about the Overland is really wild and strange," said Luxa.

"Let us go talk to everyone, now," said Luxa.


End file.
